


Время для разговоров

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Когда Боунз сообщил Джеймсу, что тот беременный, капитан Кирк даже не удивился. Он воспринял это как очередную странность, связанную с его партнером.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку:  
> Кирк/Спок! зарисовка о беременном Кирке и воркующем вокруг него Споке. Слияние разумов и разговоры с нерожденным малышом. Кирк занят своими делами, пока Спок мелдится с малышом.  
> Написано по фильму 2009 года.

Когда Боунз сообщил Джеймсу, что тот беременный, капитан Кирк даже не удивился. Он воспринял это как очередную странность, связанную с его партнером. Из того же разряда, что пон фарр, ментальные узы, предварительный брак по договоренности и все такое. Джеймс был готов в любую минуту к сюрпризам от Спока. 

Так что при известии, что партнер сделал ему ребенка, он только кивнул Маккою. Боунз не ожидал такой бедной реакции от Джеймса, поэтому раз пять переспросил, правильно ли тот понял, что ему только что сообщили. Или даже раз десять. Каждый раз Кирк задумчиво кивал, заставляя доктора паниковать. 

Как бы то ни было, а беременный мужчина-капитан на корабле - явление, скажем прямо, не самое типичное. Более того, мужчина-землянин, зачавший ребенка от вулканца, - это вообще явление, никакой наукой не зафиксированное. Боунз, например, не мог даже сказать, сколько времени будет вынашивать свое чадо Джим, поскольку у земных женщин срок беременности 9 месяцев, а у вулканских мужчин - около пятнадцати. Среднее арифметическое придется вычислять, что ли? Но совсем схватился за голову Маккой, когда, наконец, добился от задумчивого капитана членораздельного ответа на свой вопрос.

\- Да понял я, понял, - отмахнулся Кирк. - Я о чем-то таком думал, когда просек, что в репликаторе заказываю исключительно соленые огурцы, сливки и жареную морковь. Ты лучше мне скажи, как оно из меня вылезет? - и он ткнул пальцем в свой пока что идеально плоский живот.

\- Ой, дурак, - охнул Боунз. - Кесарево сечение я тебе без проблем сделаю, ты лучше подумай, как в своем капитанском кресле на последнем месяце умещаться будешь, и когда у тебя этот последний месяц настанет.

\- Ладно, обязательно подумаю, - неискренне пообещал Кирк и сбежал на капитанский мостик. Какие-то у него там проблемы нарисовались, которые немедленно было необходимо решить.

 

Видимо, эти проблемы мешали ему поговорить как следует с Боунзом еще месяц. Джеймс даже на обязательные для всего экипажа плановые осмотры не приходил, отговариваясь нелепыми причинами.

Доктор очень скоро начал подозревать, что капитан сознательно его избегает. Однако он надеялся, что со временем до его хорошенького, но упрямого и, черт возьми, беременного капитана дойдет, что подобное пренебрежение медицинским обслуживанием до добра не доведет.

Однако и через четыре недели Джим продолжал отговариваться необходимостью изучения очередных инструкций «сверху». Более того, оказалось, что второй счастливый папаша до сих пор не поставлен в известие о том, что род полувулканцев в относительно скором времени будет пополнен на одну особь, вероятнее всего, мужскую. Девочки от мужских связей рождались крайне редко.

Поэтому, получив в очередной раз отказ явиться на обследование – «да-да, как только ознакомлюсь с этими двумя... двадцатью двумя докладами» - Маккой наступил на горло собственной совести и вызвал к себе Спока для серьезного разговора.

И сразу же пожалел об этом.

Он никак не думал, что Спок, благоговейно пестовавший в себе вулканскую невозмутимость, придет в настоящую ярость. Боунзу со страху показалось, что у того даже уши к голове прижались от злости. Маккой пролепетал, что им необходимо обсудить щадящий режим дня для капитана, но его откинули недрогнувшей рукой так, что он оставил неплохую вмятину на стене своей каюты. А потом Спок пошел и сделал то, чего от него Маккой ожидал меньше всего: устроил скандал Джиму у всех на виду.

Вернее, это был именно такой скандал, какой мог закатить вулканец. Спок, забыв все уставы, указы и прочие распоряжения о субординации, подошел к Джеймсу, сидевшему в капитанском кресле, и твердо сказал ему:  
\- Капитан Кирк, я предлагаю вам последовать за мной для личного разговора.

Джим поднял на своего старшего офицера донельзя изумленные голубые глазищи:  
\- Коммандер Спок? Я занят, и сейчас не время...

Спок поджал губы:  
\- Боюсь, я вынужден настаивать...

Леонард, прижавшийся к стене у входа на мостик, видел, как побросал свои дела офицерский состав, наблюдая за невероятнейшим для коммандера поведением.

\- Спок, для разговоров у нас будет свободное время, а все, что необходимо по службе, ты можешь сообщить мне прямо сейчас...

Спок схватил Джеймса за предплечье и дернул вверх, ставя на ноги, - как заметил Леонард, и резко, и в то же время осторожно. А затем потащил за собой к турболифту.

\- Ты с дуба рухнул? - сопротивляясь, пропыхтел Джеймс. - По какому праву ты так себя ведешь?

\- Я ни с каких деревьев не падал, - сообщил ему Спок самым неприятным тоном, на который был способен. - А ты по какому праву скрывал от меня, что уже 3,7 месяца носишь моего ребенка?

Маккой краем глаза заметил, как офицерский вахтенный состав опустился в свои кресла, явно уже совсем не понимая, на каком свете находится. Джим прекратил дергаться и безвольно обмяк, осознав, что его первый помощник в курсе всего, и только бросил жалобный взгляд на Маккоя. Тот отлип от стены и все-таки попытался воззвать к благоразумию вулканца:

\- Коммандер Спок, считаю своим долгом вам напомнить, что резкие движения могут причинить вред здоровью и капитана, и... плода.

Сказал и сам поморщился от нелепого слова «плода».

Вулканец резко затормозил, словно наткнулся на невидимую стену. Но предплечье Кирка при этом не выпустил, продолжая боком прижимать капитана к себе. Затем повернулся и сказал так холодно, что на всех присутствовавших повеяло абсолютным нулем.

\- Доктор Маккой, я понимаю, что вы должны следить за состоянием здоровья всех членов экипажа, но хочу заверить вас, что капитану Кирку что-то угрожать будет только в том случае, если я сам буду мертв.

После того, как герметические двери с шипением закрылись за ними, с полминуты стояла мертвая тишина. Затем раздался слабый от пережитого шока голос энсина Чехова:  
\- Доктор... это что, правда? Нас правда ожидает новый Спок?

 

С того дня каждый понедельник четко в назначенное время Джеймс Кирк появлялся в медотсеке, сопровождаемый Споком, который бесстрастно вставал у дверей и делал вид, что не слышит и не видит ничего происходящего при осмотре. Однако все до одного указания, которые Маккой давал будущему папаше, выполнялись настолько беспрекословно, что становилось ясно, кто за этим следил. Сам же Джим при осмотре чаще всего скучающе смотрел в потолок или раздраженно отталкивал руки доктора: «Не лапай меня за соски». Маккой только глубоко втягивал воздух и напоминал себе, что перепады настроения во время беременности весьма характерны для человеческих особей. 

Правда, как потом выяснилось, не только Джиму не нравились такие подробные тактильные осмотры. Один раз Спок напросился к Леонарду на личную беседу - доктор сразу понял, что дело серьезное, ибо вулканец последнее время проводил исключительно рядом со своим человеком, отходя только для исполнения прямых обязанностей или... ну, или все. Но когда Спок, глядя в упор на носки своих ботинок, заговорил о том, что Маккою нет необходимости так «тщательно пальпировать» Джима, доктор согнулся пополам от смеха. 

На корабле вулканцу ревновать было не к кому: сам Джим смотрел только на своего остроухого гоблина, а экипаж не подходил к капитану ближе, чем на десяток метров, - на всякий случай. Ну так он выбрал объектом для подозрений врача, который, конечно, теперь постоянно видел Кирка голым. Но это зрелище стало не слишком эстетичным, ну, кого может возбудить парень с таким животом, словно проглотил фазер? Однако, похоже, одного вулканца это совершенно не смущало. Что ж, Маккою пришлось долго и аргументированно убеждать Спока в том, что он не испытывает сексуального интереса к Джиму. Судя по поджатым губам, тот не особо поверил, но пунктуальные визиты будущих папаш в медотсек продолжились.

 

Поэтому когда в очередной понедельник Кирк, беременный к тому времени уже 29-ю неделю, не появился на приеме, Леонард Маккой первым делом подумал, что он сам перепутал день недели. Или время. Или еще что-нибудь. Но, услышав от капитана по комму полузабытый ответ: «Эээ, у нас завтра инспекция, доктор, вы не забыли? Я сверяю со Скотти, все ли приборы оборудованы по инструкции», - Маккой возмутился. И широкими шагами полетел на капитанский мостик, намереваясь препроводить Джима к себе - бережно, но настойчиво. Однако он затормозил на ходу, осознав, какое удивительное зрелище ему открылось. 

Кирк, как и говорил, готовился к предстоящей инспекции. У капитана на нескольких мониторах были открыты инструкции, которыми бюрократическая система снабдила его в избытке. Он зачитывал какие-то отрывки Скотти, с которым общался через переговорное устройство.

А прямо на полу у его ног сидел коммандер Спок. Он задрал на Джеймсе форменный свитер, живот прикрывала только тонкая майка. Ладонь Спока лежала прямо на животе капитана, два пальца были пригнуты к ладони, а три широко расставлены и, похоже, целенаправленно прижаты к определенным точкам. Маккой сразу вспомнил, когда видел подобное у вулканцев. Это называлось мелдинг - слияние разумов. Не обмен мыслями, как при телепатии, а именно слияние, когда два потока мыслей сливались в один. Вот только обычно «общались» вулканцы путем прикладывания рук к голове, а тут...

Маккой замер - он понял. Спок общался вовсе не с Джимом. Он разговаривал с ребенком. И лицо у него при этом было такое, словно он был далеко-далеко, и вокруг него возведены трехметровые стены, ограждающие его от реальности. Теперь понятно, почему он забыл о времени.

Леонард видел отсутствующий взгляд коммандера, губы вулканца беззвучно шевелились, обозначая разговор. Он словно рассказывал что-то, что-то очень важное. Судя по тому, как иногда замирал, прислушиваясь, разговор был не односторонний. И довольно активный, если судить по реакции капитана.

\- Послушайте, потише вы там, - недовольно буркнул Кирк. - Отвлекаете. Я из-за вас в третий раз...

Спок вздрогнул, приходя в себя, успокаивающе поглаживая живот любовника.

\- О, - сказал он, - извините, капитан. Я не думаю, что несколько минут...

\- Несколько минут? - фыркнул Джим, отвлекаясь от инструкций. - Вы уже третий час развлекаетесь.

Спок ощутимо напрягся:  
\- Сколько сейчас времени? Капитан, вам необходимо на осмотр!

Маккой рассмеялся, подходя, - его всегда забавляло, как официально при посторонних Спок общается со своим партнером. С t'hyl'a.

\- Ладно, мы можем сегодня отменить процедуру. Будем считать, что мы заменили ее... курсами терапии.

Коммандер негромко кашлянул:  
\- Доктор, если бы... если бы с капитаном или его ребенком было бы что-то не в порядке, я бы знал об этом. Поверьте мне, в таком случае я не позволил бы себе отвлечься.

\- Да верю я, - ухмыльнулся Маккой, глядя на стремительно краснеющего Кирка. Джеймс до сих пор не смог привыкнуть к своему состоянию, и когда ему указывали на него, смущался и злился одновременно. Спок, не глядя на капитана, положил руку на его плечо, и доктор поспешил разрушить напряженность момента.

\- Что ж, коммандер, - официально сказал Маккой, - сегодня я не буду заострять внимание на вашем промахе, но в дальнейшем вам необходимо помнить о здоровье капитана. Мы даже до сих пор не знаем, когда подойдет срок его... родоразрешения.

\- Через 21 неделю, - пожал плечами Спок, как будто это было само собой разумеющимся.

\- А ты откуда знаешь? - потрясенно спросил Леонард, сбиваясь с выбранного стиля.

\- Она сама мне сказала, - ответил тот.

\- Она? - переспросил доктор растерянно, но получил в ответ только едва заметную улыбку уже разворачивающегося обратно Спока. А может быть, она ему только почудилась, ведь вулканцы не улыбаются, не так ли?


End file.
